My New Life
by Bayluv
Summary: Bella leaves Forks, Washington and starts anew. But what she didn't know was that one night will change the course of her life drastically. She is a danger magnet and our favorite drifter comes to the rescue. Things take a dangerous turn when the threat goes after Bella's family. Bella soon becomes part of the Toretto Family/crew. After Edward leaves in new moon and pre-F&F movies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Letter (Read First)

Dear Readers,

I don't own Twilight or Fast and Furious. I am a new writer so please be kind to me. Since am new to this it will be slow updating but I hope yall stick with me until the end. "Ride or Die" - F&F. There aren't many Twi/F&F fanfictions out there so I made one of my own. I would appreciate some advice and opinions on if and how I should continue. Sorry Twihearts and Team Edward fans but I hate the twilight books because it portrays Bella as pathetic and desperate. And the Cullens as really controlling. It pissed me off a lot. So in my Twi-stories Bella will be a badass or will become a badass. I know Twilight is old news but I like to use the story line for my fanfics.

Sincerely,

Bayluv

Prologue

Six Months Ago

Edward abandoned me in the woods after he tore my heart out and stomped my already low self-esteem into the ground. I got lost and injured myself trying to get back home. Sam Uley, a wolf shifter (though I didn't know it at the time), from Lapush found me nearly unconscious and shivering form hyperthermia just inside the woods by the exit ramp that leaves Forks. I was depressed for alittle while but then slowly got over it. When I got better I started hanging out with Jacob Black, my childhood friend that I rarely saw. Eventually, he too abandoned me for a group of guys down on the Reservation. Instead of feeling sad and depressed I was pissed. I went down there one day to give him a piece of my mind and found out about the tribal secret. Werewolves and vampires. If only I wasn't a danger magnet for the supernatural. Having enough of the supernatural drama and heartbreak I decided I needed to get away. So I packed up, traded my truck in for a small black car, and went on a road-trip. I wound up staying in Miami, Florida. Found a cheap apartment and a job at a diner 10 minutes away. Once I started getting a steady paycheck I enrolled myself in an online school to finish out my senior year.

Chapter 1

Monday Morning - 8:00am

BEEP BEEPBEEPBEE- Smacking my hand on the annoying object, rolling on to the floor in the process. I stretch and jump up. Turning toward the bathroom I take a quick shower, throw on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red tank top, and Mickey Mouse converse and head to the door while snacking on an apple. Grabbing a bottle of water, my lap-top, and my keys I lock up before setting off for work. On the way there I hear some weird noises. 'What the hell? Its coming from my car. No. No. No. Please don't break down. Damnit!' Pulling over I text my boss that im going to be late then call a tow-truck. They bring my car to a near-by auto repair shop and have me fill out some forms. Once done they tell me that it will take approximately four or five days to find and fix the problem. Sighing, I start walking to work. Passing a few gas stations, small owned stores, and a bar I reach the diner about five minutes after the start of my shift. Apologizing to my boss and throwing on an apron I grab a notepad and begin serving a couple that just came in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing that it was past four and the end of my shift I head to the break room. Munching on some chips I login to school and do some assignments.

"Hey Bella do you have a minute?" Jumping alittle when I hear my boss's voice.

Turning around to face him " Yea. What's up John?" He sits down in the chair across from me and pauses.

"Minny called in saying her two year old is sick and is going to take him to the doctor today. We are already short staffed this week as it is. I know you work mornings and afternoons but do you think you can work tonight as well? I'll pay you for the hours and have Nick work tomorrow." He pleads.

"Sure I guess. I mean I could use the money."

Grinning, he exclaims, "great! You're a life-saver Bella." Laughing I say, "no problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suppressing a yawn, I glance at the clock on the wall waiting for it to chime three o'clock in the morning. Having had about eight or more cups of coffee in the span of nine hours to keep me awake I'm just now beginning my caffeine crash. 'I wanna crawl into bed and sleep for a hundred years.' Once my shift is finally over I sluggishly start walking home. Going the same way I came, I cross the street away from the bar. Warily, keeping my eyes on the group of drunken men not far from me. They start calling out to me and coming my direction. Picking up pace I ignore them. Feeling a hand on my arm I yank back and hit one guy. He falls and the others get mad. Taking off running I turn corners and try to shake them. 'For being completely wasted these guys sure are fast.' Finding myself in an alley way I stop to catch my breathe.

'Apparently these guys have more friends.' Watching as the alley became blocked on both ends. 'Shit! I'm in trouble.' They close in around me and start grabbing and ripping my clothes. "We're gonna have some fun bitch" one says and they all laugh. I try to fight them off but they're too strong even as drunk as they are. I struggle. I kick…push…hit…. 'Nothing works! Theres too many of them!' Tears pour down my face as I scream but I keep trying. My head bangs against the brick as one punches and kicks me. Someone tears off my shirt and grabs my chest painfully. Hands reaching into my pants, yanking my hair, and groping me. I faintly hear crashing noises and suddenly the weight on me is gone. Opening my eyes I see a tall Asian-looking man beating up all the guys.

He knocks the last one out and turns to me. "Are you alright?" He asks slowly leading me out of the alley way.

"I…" Clearing my throat I just nod.

Sounds of yelling and running reach us and behind us is even more guys come through the alley. "come on!" The stranger in front of me says. Following him we come to a cool looking dark blue and purple car. "Get in!" I debate on this. 'He's a stranger. And I don't really want to be alone with a guy after what just happened. Wait!? I was almost RAPED! OH MY GOD! No way am I getting in-' My thoughts were cut off when gunshots pierced the air. I quickly opened the door and got in. Right as the door shut the stranger pressed the gas and started speeding down the road. Hurriedly I buckled my seat belt. I hold on to the seat as we zoom past the bar. Bright lights shine behinds us and I look back to see the guys in their cars chasing us. My driver weaves in and out of traffic, taking sharp turns, and eventually we lose them.

"Take a deep breath and relax. I'm Han. What's your name? Why do the Vipers want you?" He calmly asks.

"RELAX?! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX?! Vipers?! What the hell is that?! I yell practically hysterical.

"The Vipers are a gang the deal with drugs, illegal shipments, and government schemes. They are not people to mess with. They can ruin your life financially and politically. How did you get mixed up with them?" He explains.

"I didn't. I was just walking home from work and they approached me. I ignored them and they came after me." I say.

"Well there probably gone by now so how about I take you home?" He gestures.

"Northwood, advere Street. And I'm Bella." I say softly.

We head to my apartment in silence. When we get there we see that my door is busted open. Walking in, almost tripping over my school books on the floor, I notice the whole place is trashed. Once more tears stream down my face.

"Do you have somewhere else you could stay?" He inquires.

"yea I'll call a friend." 'Though I don't really knowing anyone here except my co-workers. I'll ask Andrea or maybe Tammy.' A noise comes from the hall and a bullet soars to my right. Running out the door we get back in the car and take off.

"Why are still after me?! Can't they just leave me alone?!" I stress.

"It doesn't seem like they will any time soon. I guess you can stay at my place." He replies.

Softly crying I nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling up to a huge apartment complex I follow him inside. Its about the same size mine is. The kitchen and the living room are conjoined. The bedroom to the right had only a small bed, dresser, and closet. We argue about me taking the couch but I won by saying that I didn't want to sleep in a strange mans bed after what I've been through in the last couple of hours.

Going in to his room, he comes back with a t-shirt and sweatpants in hand. "Here you can wear these for now. The bathroom is to the left if you want to shower."

"Thank you. For All this." I whisper.

Turning toward the bathroom I take a long shower and scrub my body really good. Jumping out I change into the clothes that were given. Running my fingers through my hair I stare at my self in the mirror. I have a black eye, busted lip, multiple scratches, and bruises forming all over my body. The adrenaline and shock has worn off. All I feel now is the pain and exhaustion. Walking out I ask, "do you have any pain pills or something?"

He goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water and some Tylenol handing them to me. I take them a drink the whole bottle and toss it in the trash. We say good-night and go to bed. I'm passed out just as my head hits the pillow.


	2. Athors Note

Authors Note:

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Sorry about not updating.

Go to my profile page and it will explain everything.


End file.
